


Шахматные разговоры

by chubush



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор за шахматной партией Логруса и Лабиринта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шахматные разговоры

Безымянная гора разделяла Близнечный мир на две равные части. В одной царил порядок, и день всегда вовремя сменял ночь, а весна — зиму. Сейчас там шел легкий летний ливень, а солнце улыбалось сквозь капли. В другой половине бушевал хаос: было невозможно предсказать, что произойдет через секунду. В настоящее время там свирепствовал огненный шторм и сверкали клубки молний.

На вершине горы находился резной стол с многоярусной шахматной доской, за которым сидели две закутанные в тени фигуры. Белым королем был Рэндом, его королевой — Вайол, а окружали их Мартин, Джулиан, Фиона и другие представители королевской семьи Амбера. Их статуэтки были так похожи на живых людей, казалось, еще немного и оживут. Черные фигуры возглавлял Мерлин, выглядевший одиноким, несмотря на многочисленных хаоситских соратников. Посредине доски стояли фигуры жителей отражений, в том числе Люк и Корал, а вне игрового пространства насмешливо взирали на расстановку фигур Сухэй и Дворкин, шахматные джокеры.

Играющий белыми фигурами задумчиво повел рукой над своей половиной доски и сказал, продолжая давний разговор:

— Хаос все еще без королевы. Печально.

Со стороны его соперника послышалось раздраженное шипение.

— Я сам разберусь. Без всяких...

Фигура белого всадника передвинулась на клетку вперед. Джулиан, как всегда, направился в Арденский лес.

— Я еще и потому выбрал Рэндома в свое время, что он шел, так сказать, в полном комплекте. Тебе ли не знать, как важен выбор спутницы короля.

Играющий черными фигурами в ответ вывел из Хаоса целую армию чудовищных пешек, направил их в ближайшую тень и произнес:

— Я больше чем уверен в достойном выборе Мерлина.

Его соперник фыркнул.

— Корал?

— Расторгнуть ее брак легко, да и, благодаря Дворкину, у нее мой глаз.

— Но?

— Несмотря на твои чересчур прямые воздействия, Мерлин равнодушен к Корал.

— Хм. Ты, конечно, знаешь своего избранника лучше, но в Кашфе на коронации он пылал чувствами, и ни одно из них не было равнодушием. Да и последующие события...

— Если ты о том, как он ее спас, так это простая доброта. А вот коронация в Кашфе... Брак заключают двое, и ты ошибся с объектом его чувств. Как же хорошо, что союз Люка и Корал можно легко расторгнуть.

Озадаченное молчание воцарилось на вершине горы, а через несколько минут в голосе белого игрока прозвучало неподдельное удивление.

— Неожиданный будет ход, если ты прав. Люк и Мерлин. Подумать только...

— Это все Земля, там такие союзы обычное дело. Сколько мороки с этим местом, где наши зоны влияния встречаются!

— Кстати, твое пророчество, что появится сила равновесия и она будет связана с Землей, сбылось.

— Ага. Иногда я сам не рад своим предсказаниям.

— Да ладно, малыш получился очень милый. Жаль, в нем не хватает наивности...

В ответ снова раздалось шипение:

— Колесо-Призрак удивительно похож на своего отца. А если учесть, что Мерлин наш общий потомок...

— Ох, да.

— И вообще, по справедливости — у тебя есть второй Путь, а значит, Колесо-Призрак — мой.

— По этому поводу у меня есть несколько замечаний. Во-первых, о какой справедливости ты говоришь? О том, что все должно принадлежать тебе?

— Наконец-то из твоих уст прозвучала здравая мысль!

Его соперник сделал вид, что не услышал этого комментария.

— Во-вторых, этот мой второй Путь какой-то бракованный. Или слишком медленный. У меня никак не получается вступить с ним в диалог. Наверное, он еще не дорос до осознания себя.

— Да уж, неосознанно он добавил к твоим незаконным владениям приличное количество Теней. Тебе грех жаловаться...

— В-третьих, Колесо-Призрак ясно выразил свое нежелание принадлежать тебе.

— И это делает его только более привлекательным.

Играющий белыми фигурами провел рукой над половиной противника и усмехнулся:

— А чей это ход, если твой король освобождает мою фигуру — своего отца?

— Надо поразмыслить. Я предлагаю понаблюдать.

— Поддерживаю.

Им было некуда торопиться...


End file.
